The Thorn in the Family
by ShadowDiva
Summary: Xander is on a fairly easy case, but it gets complicated when he is haunted by his first mission and meets Desiree. Full summary in Authors Note.(Romance eventually)
1. Authors Note 1

What's Up?

This is my second fan fiction, so I'm slowly getting used to this. I'm currently writing two stories at once. This one and the Pitch Black fanfic: A Friend in an Enemy.

This is just a couple of test chapters, and if enough people like it I'll continue it, but if they don't then it may die on the vine (so to speak) and I might remove it from the web. 

So please give me reviews. 

I know my summary was short so here's the longer version:

Desiree Thorn has a mysterious past with her father and family, when she is asked to return home for a couple of weeks she hesitates but comes any way. She was always the outsider of her family. She was the one that went wrong, the black sheep, the one that every relative treated differently. All her life She wondered, why. So here she is, back at the place where it all began. Something doesn't feel right, and she knows that this is probably going to be hell.

Xander thinks this is going to be an easy case. He's gained the trust of the Boss, the father: Demeterious Thorn. And is learning the ropes of the operation, but things are not going anywhere fast. Everything is going okay, he even has something going with his beautiful model daughter, China. 

But everything starts to get complicated when his first mission Anarchy 99 come back to haunt him, including Yellena. Things get even more tangled when Thorn's youngest daughter Desiree enters the picture. She's breath taking, intriguing, and daring. Xander finds himself drawn to her, but is she the thing that could blow his cover and risk him his life? Or will she be the one to save it? 

One night everything changes when unexpectedly Yellena returns and a member of the family is brutally murdered. Then secrets are revealed. But the one question still remains: Who is the thorn in the family?

~~~~~

Yeah I know it's kinda involved but I love my stories that way. Twists and turns are my favorite thing about writing. Just thought I'd warn you. Lol!

Another warning: Anarchy 99, Yellena, and the romance in this story isn't immediate. It takes time, but once it's there, baby it's like a brick wall! 

But I hope you read and like it. Give it a chance, I might come out with a couple more chapters in the next few days.

Peace, Love, and Hugs,

~ShadowDiva~ 


	2. Family Reunion

Desiree groaned as the rain flew through her open window. Lightning lit up the sky as another angry outburst of rain came pouring down. She yawned trudging to her window. She shivered as the cold wind hit her body. Groggy from sleep she almost stumbled over her rug, stubbing her big toe on the foot of her bed. She cursed, and got right back under the covers. When suddenly the phone rang. She sat slowly up right and looked at the time, 2:15 a.m. "Who would be calling this time of night?" She wondered out loud, annoyed. 

She looked at the caller I.D. it was Donavan, her father's right hand man. She fumbled with the light, while reaching for the receiver. "Yeah?" She said, her voice cracking. "Your father wants to see you at 8:30 tomorrow morning, sharp. Or else I'm coming to get you. Understand?" He ordered. She hung up, without a word. A few moments later the phone rang again, this time she didn't bother with the caller I.D. "Anything else?" She said with a sigh. This time it was her sister, China. "Did you just hang up on Viper?" Their code name for Donavan. But Desiree's personal one was Hoover, as in suck up. "Yes, and I'm going to do it again too." She said. But China cut her off. "No. I won't stop bugging you until you listen to me." China warned. She rolled her eyes knowing the threat was genuine. "Alright talk." 

"Thanks sis, your so generous." Heavy sarcasm in her voice, "Look China can you get to the point please." Desiree warned. "Okay, dad wants you to come to the estate tomorrow, and stay for a couple of weeks." She said quickly. Desiree buried her face in her pillow, not answering. "Des are you there?" No answer. "Des!" China yelled. Her ear began to ring as she pulled the receiver away from her ear. "Yes! Who does he want to impress this time?" She heard China groan. "Look, just come stay a while he misses you." Des snorted, "Yeah right, he always referred to me as the black sheep of the family. The problem child." There was a slight pause, China knew she was right. "So! Dad wants you here. Heneeds your help." She said, almost in a whisper. She knew what China said but wanted to hear it again. "Huh? I didn't catch that last part." Des replied trying desperately to keep the smile out of her voice. "Arrg!" China breathed, 

"I saidDad needs your help." She smiled, "It's a cold night in a hell." She heard China sigh, after a moment she spoke again, "Anyway are you coming?" She sounded suddenly impatient.

Des was reluctant, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her. "Oh, Alright. But don't count on me staying any more then a week." She warned. She could almost feel China nod. "That you'll have to sort out with dad." She sat up, and swung her legs around to place her feet on the floor. "I'll be over at 8:30 tomorrow. Don't send a car either." With that said she hung up the phone.

No use sleeping away her last few hours of piece, when soon enough she'd be thrown back into the jungle of pandemonium, also known as her family. She looked absently at her window, and noticed the rain had stopped, and patches of blue sky was beginning to show through the pale gray clouds. Going over to her closet, she put on her tight fitting running pants, and a red baby-tee shirt, and headed down stairs. 

She was proud of her little condo. Even though it wasn't exactly little, but she made it look that way. With enough furniture, photos lining the walls (some of then her own, other's her friends and admired collogues), side tables, appliances, floor lamps, book cases, etc. She pulled on a pair of running shoes and tied up her hair, and grabbed her duffel bag full of her usual clothes. Two out fits a pair of jeans and a tang top, or a casual pair of kackies with a oxford shirt. 

Hopping into her old 1967 Ford Cobra, she went to the gym where she usually met her best friend Lydia. 

Des had her life pretty well squared away. She was a well known photographer and Engineer, she lived well and kept a good social calendar. She sometimes hosted parties, and was on occasion a guest at a couple of choice functions. But every Friday night her old friends would drag her to the other side of the tracks and take her club hopping, shopping, illegal street races, and even to underground stunt shows. Those nights she could be herself, and love every wild minute of it. 

Growing up she was the rebellious child, the one who her father constantly wondered where he went wrong with. She stepped inside the gym and was greeted by her usual friends, and her old personal trainer. After saying her usual hellos and dodging the usual gym men, she met up with Lydia at the treadmills. Her eyes lit up when she saw her friend. "Hey Chika!" Lydia yelled, giving her a tight hug. "Hey." She said back. 

They stepped on to the machines and started their workouts. "Okay, what's wrong, you usually never this quiet." Lydia asked, looking at her over the top of her glasses. She shook her head. "I got a call from China bright and early this morning around 2:30." She explained. "Ohsay no more." Lydia stated. "Yeah but there's something else, she says that my father needs my help with something, and that he wants me to stay for a couple of weeks." Lydia looked at her. "Couple of weeks? No, Des you can't desert me like that. Who will I talk to?" She said in a whiny voice. "You could always come with me." She offered teasingly. Lydia laughed, "Hah! Nice try but, even I'm not a good enough friend to do that." Des nodded, "Alright, chicken out on me. But I'm calling you to give you all the gory details as soon as I get the chance." She warned. Lydia nodded, "Yeah, I knowmisery loves company." They moved on to talk about other things that were the usual. Food, diets, work, bosses, and men. 

They were walking out to her car, as they were finishing a very old argument, one they had often. "Des I don't understand, your so beautiful, yet you don't have a boyfriend." She looked at her friend. "Fine, I don't have a boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" Des asked with a playful smile. "Nothing." Lydia replied, rolling her eyes, "Have fun at Dad's." She teased, as Des got into her car. "Yeah right." She headed to her father's estate in the quiet side of Los Angeles. "Let the games begin" She said with a rugged sigh. 


	3. An Addition to the Family

The morning sun hit Xander's eyes as he slowly awoke in bed. He rolled over propping himself up on his elbows, he sighed. This mission wasn't too rough so far. His cover was being a live-in security/body guard at his targets estate. He could observe all the inner workings and not be questioned, and be around the family without being suspicious.

He was bored for the first few weeks, but this last one was more entertaining. He'd met the boss's daughter China. She was beautiful 5'10", light skin, blue eyes, and blonde. She came over to his room in the night, and kept him company. She was good in bed. Even though she had short hair, and had small breasts, he would forgive her. 

He had learned a lot about the operations of the family already but had yet to learn what he really was sent to find out: What exactly they were smuggling into the U.S. Most of it was military, some drugs, but the government expected it to be something bigger. This family was well known through out the gangster world, and the black market. They were the infamous Thorn's, the father, Demeterious Thorn, was deadly. But for reasons good, bad, and unknown he liked and trusted Xander, and treated him almost like a son.

Xander liked it this way, because it gave him more freedom. China came to him his first night there, to welcome him. What a warm welcoming that was. And he found he didn't mind the family that much. Although, when he read the file on them it stated that there was more then one daughter, there were two. The youngest was the total opposite of China. Desiree. Obese and short. But for some reason Gibbons told him to keep an eye on her as well, if she ever showed up, but refused to tell him why. 

Finally getting up, he dressed, and headed into Thorns office, where he was nearly yelling into the phone. "I don't care! She's coming today and I want those files up to date." He hung up, and immediately noticed Xander, and the smirk on his face. Thorn gave his own smirk and stood up. 

He was a largely built man, burly, and barrel chested that stood at 5' 9". He had a loud booming voice that was hollow but fierce. His eyes were a glassy and faded green, and he had closely cut grayish/blonde hair, with a moustache and goatee that were of the same shade. He was pale also, like China. His clothes were expensive, and well tailored. He always had a diamond studded watch on, with black dress shoes. Today he looked a little red. Xander pretended to care, all apart of holding up the cover.

"Something wrong boss?" He asked gruffly, folding his arms across his chest. Thorn smiled slightly. "My uh.. youngest daughter Desiree, is coming home today. She'll be staying here for a couple of weeks, visiting the family. I just want everything to be right, she's hard to impress, and hard headed as well." He said, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Sometimes Xander wondered why Thorn even bothered with the innocent family man façade. But knew it was probably for the same reason he acted like he cared, to keep up the cover. Xander shrugged, and asked his usual question.

"What's the agenda today Mr. Thorn?" He questioned, taking a seat in front of his desk. Thorn smiled. "Just some meetings I have this morning and then you have the rest of the day off, I'm clearing the day for Des." He paused to rest his forearms on the top of his desk. "Cage you've been working for me for what.eight months now?" He asked, leisurely stroking his moustache. "Yeah." Xander replied, thinking about were this was going. "Well lets just say I trust you. But Des I don't trust as much, and right now I need her help." He overted his eyes, and focused on the desk. "I'm not making you her permanent body guard or anything, but I want you to keep an eye on her. For example around the house, at parties, functions, and when she does work for me." Xander nodded. "Also sometimes at night, I don't want her sneaking out, or going around this house." Thorn stated in his usual commanding voice. "I understand." Xander said, looking at Thorn. 

"Thanks. Don't take this as a demotion Cage. I wouldn't trust my other security around her. They'd probably try and sleep with her." He concluded, heading out the door. Xander repressed a chuckle, yeah right! He thought, why would any guy want to get near that thing. He thought to him self. It was 6:15 a.m. and the day was already looking easy. They spent sometime in meetings, and riding back and forth.

A couple of hours later they arrived back at the estate, parked, and headed into the house where all the servants were lined up in the main hall. Everything about the main house was lavishly, and exaggeratedly furnished. His estate was built on the out skirts of Los Angeles, down a long dirt road, and on a very high hill. All of this wasn't visible from the normal highway. Typical.

"Well is she here?" Thorn boomed. "No yet sir. However it's only 8:25 and she still had five minutes." Said the head maid, an elderly old woman by the name of Gwen. Thorn nodded. "Where is Donavan?" Thorn irritably asked. "He stepped out sir." A smaller maid said. "Oh?" Thorn questioned, his voice rising. He turned to Xander, who observed all of this from behind Thorn. "Xander go find his ass and haul it back here." He said roughly. Xander nodded, not knowing exactly where Donavan was. He started checking the usual places. Garage, his room, Thorn's office. After about ten minutes he finally found him in the stables, kissing a half naked maid, Zelda. She was short, and girlish, with a high squeaky voice. Not his type. Xander smirked as he stood, and cleared his throat loudly. "Yo, Romeo the boss wants your ass come on." Xander said in a rather southern accent, patting his leg, and whistling. Like he would to a dog. 

He saw Donavan stiffen. "Tell him I'll be right there." He said throwing the girl her shirt and bra, then rearranging his own clothes and smoothing down his hair. When Xander didn't move Donavan looked at him "You can go now." He ordered roughly. "No can do buddy boy. Thorn told me to find your ass and haul it back to the main house and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said mocking respect. Donavan snorted, "I donno what he sees in you." Xander smirked. "Jealous are we?" He said with a snort. "Hell no." Donavan fired back.

Ten minutes later they were walking up to the main house. In front there was a car parked. A car he'd never seen before. A 1967 Cobra, it was a silver convertible. Mean, fast, and totally restored. "Nice piece of machinery." He commented. Donavan followed his gaze and nodded, raising his eye brows. "Yes, very nice. Must be worth some green." He stated gruffly.

They entered the hall way were Gwen was waiting for them, with a stern look on her face. "They're waiting for you in the garden." She said, leading them both out side. By now the sun was high in the sky and the temperature was on it's way up, as usual. Both men stopped in their tracks "Here they are, Father." China chimed in. But it wasn't China Xander was looking at. Standing next to Thorn was a gorgeous woman, that Donavan was also looking at.

Xander had been right she was the total opposite of China. But better. She was maybe about 5'4", dark olive skin, medium frame, long auburn red hair that ran down her back stopping just above her waist, and she was full in all the right places.

"I see they finally decided to join us." He said with a slight smile. "Boys, this is my youngest daughter, Desiree Antonia Thorn." He said proudly. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desiree looked up when China announce someone. Her eyes snapped to the handsome man standing next to Donavan. His head was shaved, he was muscular, but looked human. Tall maybe 6'2" or 6' 3" She felt her cheeks start to redden, then she cursed herself. She knew she was going to have a hard time keeping her eyes off of him, who ever he was. 

Her father took her by the arm over to them. "Donavan you remember Desiree." He said, Donavan smiled, "How could I ever forget." He said, taking her hand, and shaking it gently. Des wanted to throw up. God! For all the times he made fun of her, while drooling over China. She didn't look at him, but turned her attention to the only man in front of her who had it. 

"This is my newest addition to the family Xander Cage. Xander my daughter Des." He said kindly, stepping away from her side, looking at Xander with an amused expression. She shook his hand, a shot of heat running up her arm. 

Xander looked at her through shaded eyes of his own. "At you service" He rumbled, with a charming smile. She almost fainted, at lost for words by his voice, deep and unsettling. Suddenly she felt like a fool. Damn it! She thought to herself, don't let him do that to you, make you turn into a puddle of thoughtless female. She smiled back coyly. "I'll remember that." She teased. Stifling a smile as he raised an eye brow at her. Suddenly China stepped up next to Xander. "Well isn't this cozy." She said coolly. "Dad wants to talk to you Des." She chided. Behind her sunglasses she rolled her eyes, why did China always have to get the handsome guys. She reluctantly let go of his hand, and ran her finders through her hair. "If you'll excuse me." She turned away. 

"Duty calls." She muttered under her breath. Apart of her ready to leave, the other part however wanting to stay and see about Xander. But she knew better, in the end it would always work out the same, China always got the guy. She walked over to her father, who smiled warmly at her. "Would you take a walk with me?" She nodded, "Sure." She said in a flat tone. 

They walked on for a little in silence, she felt eyes beating into her back, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She took a deep breath, and decided to get down to business, "Father what is it you need my help with?" She asked firmly, keeping her tone business like. Her father smiled, and chuckled softly. "My dear, I need your help with some business, that is all." She could tell he was lying. 

"Really?" She said smirking, " What might that be?" She asked kindly, trying to play along. It was then that her father stopped, and looked at her seriously, all light gone from her father's eyes. "I need you to get some information for me. Some valuable information for our Italian friends the Vechees in Sicily." She looked at him for a moment. The wind picked up and blew her hair. She stiffened. "What type of information." She stated, trying to keep this conversation casual. That's when his smile returned, although it was a eerie and powerful one. "Just some stuff from the government." 

Through all of this conversation she felt someone watching them, closely. She felt uneasy. What was she going to do? 


	4. A Double Life

China smirked happily to herself as she got out of Xander's bed, and pulled on her clothes. Everything was going according to plan, her bitch of a sister was just were she needed her. And a bonus came, one that she wasn't expecting. Des was attracted to Xander. That would keep Des out of her hair. She walked out of his room in silence, and headed up stairs to her own. 

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, rushing to wash her hair and scrub her body clean of him. Sure Xander was wonderful in bed but she couldn't come to her boyfriend Rolf smelling like another man, that just wasn't her style. 

Pulling a new black outfit from her walk-in closet she looked at the clock. 1:25. She had five minutes to get down to the stables where she always met him. Rolf Tyson. It was a dangerous affair but was well worth it. It was like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Their families had been rivals for over six generations, even before the Thorn's and Tyson's came to America. But for her plan to work she needed some one powerful, with enough muscle to take on her father, and Rolf Tyson was just the man for the job.

Although she liked him, it was his power and money that she loved. She tolerated his annoying habits, dismissed his minimal physique, but worshiped his power over people. Quietly going down the stairs she scanned her surroundings for any movement, and was relieved when she found none.

Moving carefully into the livingroom she was surprised to see a fire burning in the white marble fire place. She continued to walk towards the glass doors on the other end of the room. It led to the east gardens, then from there she could walk to the stables without having to worry about the security, or video cameras. Turning the handle she opened one of the doors. "Where are you going China?" Her father asked from somewhere behind her. 

She turned around to find her father in a red silken robe, and his chiropractic custom slippers. What he called his Hugh Hefner playboy get up. She shook her head and inwardly cursed herself. She forgot about his nocturnal routines. "Hey Daddy." She said sweetly, with a smile. "I was uh, just going out for a stroll around the garden. I couldn't sleep." She replied innocently, but knew it didn't even sound merely convincing. Her father raised his eye brow, and gave her a chiding look. "Now princess you know how I feel about that what if there was some one lurking out there. You could be kidnapped." He said sternly. China felt like screaming. 

How was she going to over throw him when he kept close tabs on her. This was getting frustrating. She was suppose to be weaving intricate twists and turns into this scheme of conspiracy and betrayal when all she was doing was getting caught like some ignorant teenager. She was suppose to be getting revenge. 

"Father don't worry about me I'll be fine. Plus now that Des is home you have another daughter for back up if one goes missing or does some inconvenient or selfish thing like getting murdered." She said in fiery voice. Her father shook his head. "Don't pull that crap with me China." He replied "I'm not having any of my family getting into trouble. I don't want anything about us being front page newsnow get back to your room." He commanded. "Fine." She said turning on her heel and opening the glass door. "I'm not a child anymore father and I will make my own choices weather you like it or not! ." She said over her shoulder. 

Pretty soon she was going to be rid of him, and when she was, not only would she be a happy woman, but also a rich one at that. She would have finally achieved the ultimate revenge. And who would everyone blame? The thorn of the familyDesiree. 

Meanwhile back at the estate


	5. Private Enemy 2

Enraged Thorn watched as his daughter walked across the grass, and disappeared into the grounds. He turned and headed quickly over to the phone in his secret office behind the fireplace. He picked it up and dialed zero. "Yes." Replied his garden night guard Greg. "Number 2 is heading east ward towards the inner grounds and the stables. Follow them where ever they go, and report back to me in full detail. Spare nothing, no go quickly!" He hung up and sat in his chair behind the cherry desk. 

China was up to something. She never went out at night, and because of her severe hay fever and insect allergies hated the garden. He was wary but not fully overwhelmed by wonder of what she was up to. China was not the mental heavy weight of the family. But if it had been Desiree he would have been worried.

Desiree was smart. Her mind was sharp and she could figure out many things. Some times she was too smart for her own good. But lately China had been rebellious, and moody. Even sometimes far away and thinking about something more important. It wasn't good for a girl like her to think too often. She usually never spoke back to him, and Thorn didn't like that. She was the heir to his entire empire, he couldn't have her acting this way. 

He sat thinking for another forty-five minutes, then the phone rang. "Talk." He said shortly. "Sir, number 2 is in a car heading northbound 680 in a car with private enemy 2. Keep with them?" He asked. "Yes. But stay at a distance I don't want you to be seen." He put down the phone. Private Enemy 2, Rolf Tyson.

Tyson was his arch rival. They always had been enemies. But for his daughter to betray him and go out with Tyson's son. He boiled at the thought. How would he strike the fear into he thick skull that he was boss. He sat for a few moments then the thought occurred to him. China was the sole heir to his will. All his money, all the operations. He knew she was looking forward to getting it too, and that was the only thing that was keeping her home. 

He got on the phone and called his lawyer, Andrew Harlow. He picked up on the first ring. "Yes, Sir?" He asked groggily. "Andrew this is an emergency. I need to have my will changed slightly. It has to be done by tomorrow afternoon. Now look here's what I want, keep the old will in tact the one that has China as the sole heir. And keep it legal and current, but draw up a second one that makes my second daughter Desiree the sole heir. Ya Falla?" He asked quickly. "Make a second identical will, on the new one make Desiree the sole heir. But keep the old one active?" He replied sharply, his voice business like. "Yes. Have it done by tomorrow afternoon." He put the phone down, and felt a ripple of relief flow through his angry raging veins. 

He made his plan, tomorrow morning he'd drop the bomb on China. Confront her about Rolf Tyson. Then give her the ultimatum.

But little did he know that his little plan would lead to the down fall of his entire life and empire. 


	6. Old but Powerful meets New but Leathal

China sat in Rolf's car, as they overlooked the vista point at the Golden Gate Bridge. She was preoccupied with the realization that she could've given herself away by walking out on her father. She never did that, and she had been acting funny around him lately. Although the question in her mind was, "Would he notice?" She asked her self. "Would who notice what?" Rolf asked. "Huh?" She said suddenly shaken out of her trance. 

"I asked," He paused to turn around so he faced her completely. "Who would notice what?" China looked away. "I was just wondering if my father would notice the funny way I've been acting. Because he caught me sneaking out tonight and he questioned me about it. He's smarter then he seems Rolf." She explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an annoyed and pained expression cross his face. "Look I thought we discussed the matter of your father." He said with an exasperated sigh. He paused to let her answer, when she didn't he continued.

"I told you that you could always come live with me in the Mansion. After a while, Father wouldn't mind having you around." China shook her head quickly. "No Rolf. That the difference between you and me. Your not the sole Heir to his fortune and estate. I am to my father. And I'll be damned if I let his entire fortune be given to Desiree. She doesn't deserve it. She left home when she was sixteen. I had to live with my father _all_ my life. While that bitch got to live her own life and do whatever she wanted. No! I deserve it, I have it coming. She has her photography and her work, friends and her own condo. And meI have nothing to show for my 32 years on this earth." She said a single tear dripping down her cheek.

She knew she needed to do something soon, because she was sitting in a year old Mercedes pouring her heart out to a Princeton prick. But she knew she needed him to help throw her father off his high hoarse. "I wish I could do something to help you Baby." He said soothingly, pulling her tight against him. She cringed as he reminded her of her father. Kissing her head, and him smelling of Old spice and cigars. In that moment she almost hated him. But then let out a content sigh as she faintly remembered a couple of hours ago. When she was laying next to Xander. He was the total opposite of Rolf and her father. He was rough, rugged, rude, arrogant, but the thing that separated him the most from Rolf was his ability to make her drop to her knees just by looking at her, or saying something to her. In the bedroom he dominated her, and punished her when she tried to order him around. And she loved ever minute of it. When they were alone that was. Only then. But in public she had to treat him like something lower then her.

"Are you listening to me?" Rolf asked in an annoyed voice. That of an ignored whiney child. "Huh?" She vacantly asked for the second time that night. Rolf looked at her. "Your sleeping with someone aren't you? And you were thinking about him just now?" He asked suddenly enraged with jealousy. China moved away, they hadn't slept together, it was just wrong to do so. She looked at him furiously. "Rolf I can't believe this. I love you. You know that there's no one else." She said quietly. Then looked away from him. She heard him sigh. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's just I love you too and I don't want to share you with anyone else." He said slowly, reaching for her, and caressing her arm with his fingertips. She looked at him. "Alright apology accepted. Just don't get all touchy about something, that turns out to be nothing when you are told the truth. You know how I get about jealousy. I can't stand it." She said, forcing herself to snuggle back into his arms. "Okay." He breathed into her ear. Ruffling her hair.

"I was just thinking about how you could help me." She said after a long moment. "Really," He said surprised. "How?"

She spent an hour and a half developing the plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was already beginning to shine as she walked up the stone path along the stables. The grass was slick with dew and mist. She yawned as she realized the fact that she hadn't slept at all last night. Sighing she approached the glass doors in which she had exited only hours ago. 

She was about to go upstairs when Myrna, the second head staff maid stopped her. "Excuse me Miss Thorn but your father is wishing to see you in his private office, right away." She stated kindly, a perky morning smile on her face, that China always hated. "Alrighttell him I'll come in a little later. I'm going to take a nap." She said sleepily. "Yes Miss." She said walking away, leaving China to climb the seemingly fifty mile long stairs up to her bedroom. She knew very well that she was worthless without her sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in her father's office, Thorn was looking over the document Andrew Harlow had sent over just only fifteen minutes ago. This was not the only copy. He had three more copies made just incase she decided to get smart and try to destroy them, unfortunately for her that he didn't have the other three, Andrew did. Four total Wills that stated Desiree was the sole Heir. He had the two copies of the original Will stating that China was the Heir. Now everything was fool proof. So now he had everything laid out. 

He looked up at the knock on his door, putting away the Will, "Come in." He said sternly. In the door came Myrna, with out China. "Well where is she?" He asked, looking down at the skinny bird like woman. He saw her lips tighten. "Sir the Miss wanted to take a nap before she came to speak with you. I will gladly go get her if you'd prefer." She said kindly, keeping a respectful tone. Thorn shook his head. "No that'll be all for now Myrna. Except bring me some black coffee and my medication." He ordered. "At once sir." She closed the door behind her, as Thorn sat behind his desk and waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened slowly as China stretched slow and catlike in her four poster bed of red satin sheets, and white lace. Lazily kicking the covers off her lower body she sat up, and got out of bed. She pulled off her clothes from the night before and threw them in the dirty hamper. After last night with Rolf she felt like having them sterilized. 

The feeling had crept up on her, but she noticed that more and more often she was finding herself wanting to gag at the sight of him. She quickly presumed it was because he reminded her too much of Father. With his silver spoon up bringing, and his rich right wing ways. He was a country club boy, desperately seeking a bad boy image. A few weeks ago he bought an insanely expensive imported European motorcycle. She was rather impressed when he showed up in a tight black tee shirt and leather pants, but was rapidly distressed when she found out that he had yet to learn how to ride it. Then she noticed he was walking with a quite pronounced limp. When she asked him why he became shamefully embarrassed when he quietly told her he ran over his foot with the back tire when he was pushing the bike into his father's garage. 

The ironic thing was that he did have this intense power over the people below him. Sometimes he became this fierce man, that could just utter an order and not only have it followed to the very letter or spoken decibel, but then get fear and undeclared respect in return. When he dealt with business he was tough, concentrated, powerful, very driven, and stubborn. It was just that in private and in her presence that he resumed to his insecure and withering mamas boy persona, that she could absolutely not stand. Leave it to her to pick a man with a multiple personality disorder to help her try and over throw her Father. 

She thrust the thoughts of her abundant failures out of her mind as she got into the shower. Her mind then drifted to the current meeting with her father. What was that all about? She wondered. He never usually sent a maid after her to tell her to come and speak with him. Especially in his private office, truthfully she never been in there. She was starting to worry, something was coming she just didn't know what.

About fifteen minutes later she approached the top of the stair case with a renewed sense of security, thinking, he probably just wanted to talk to her about their little, insignificant row last night. She'd probably apologize, and end up lying through her perfectly white teeth, and blame mother nature, saying it was that time of the month. And that she didn't mean to bark at him in that horrid, and disrespectful manner. She snorted knowing that she truthfully did mean to bark at him, she did mean every word she had said, and she had wanted to say more.

Walking down the stair case she took a much needed deep breath. If she was going to flaunt this little Oscar winning performance in front of her father she had to calm down. Enough to clear her mind of all the brutal and unnatural truths and replace them with the extremely innocent and convincing lies. Although the thought of lying to her farther made her the slightest bit uneasy. She swore that man (at sometime in his life) swallowed a lie detector. She almost expected the reading to come off of his balding gray head. She snorted at the thought. But apart of her didn't find this funny, she was starting to wonder if she could pull of this plan of mutiny. She would soon find out, wouldn't she? So, why was she worrying so much? 

"Miss?" A maids voice broke into her thoughts, suddenly snapping her out of her colossal trance. She shook her head gingerly. "Miss China? Are you ill?" The maid inquired again. "N..n..no." She stammered out. Delicately touching the side of her face, and moving it down to the slender column of her neck. "I am quite well." She said warily, not looking at the maid in question. The maid simply nodded. "Very good Miss." She walked away, leaving China to her own devices and thoughts at the bottom of the stair. Shaking her head again, she sauntered casually into the living room, careful not to trip. 

Unexpectedly she found herself nervous. Relax! She yelled to herself. This is your father, you're his first born, his favorite, you can only do right in his eyes. Swallowing lightly, China walked over to the door behind the fireplace and gave it a light tapping knock. But there was no answer. She knocked again only this time harder. "Come in." Her father's voice boomed from the other side of the door. Giving herself a quick once over, and straightening her clothes, she pushed the thick cherry oak door open, with a long inhale of breath.

Immediately as she entered the room her father's sharp, and prying gaze locked on her. She knew she should look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, in the fear that one look at him and she'd crumple into a little ball, cry, and in between fitful sobs tell him everything. She couldn't do that, not now. Not when she had just last night involved someone else, someone so much more powerful then she. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. She felt it like a strong vice clamped around her body that was tightening and crushing with every passing silent and uncertain moment. She just wanted to know why he had called her into this small and dim office of his. 

In this moment she hated to admitbut, she wished she could be like Desiree. She was strong, and had the emotional detachment from this family to be able to look their father in the eye and tell him to go to hell. She had done it more then once, and sometimes she did worse and started to insult him. All the while looking him straight in the eyes, unflinching, and unyielding. But what could she do? She was not her sister.

"Sit China." He said gruffly. "I want to speak to you about a matter that was brought to my attention recently." After that he didn't talk, and just looked at her. His piercing eyes burning holes through her. Okay forget all that shit about me being the first born and the favoriteShe thought frantically, if looks could kill, I'd already be in hell. She was such a baby! She couldn't even get though a beginners round of her father's infamous mind games with out cowering. After a few more minutes passed, he finally spoke. 

"Where did you go last night China?" He asked calmly. She looked down at her hands. "Look at me." He ordered. Her eyes immediately snapped to his, she was startled by what she found there. Brute and total chill, mixed with clearly visible rage and disappointment. She was surprised when she found that she steadily held his gaze as she answered, abruptly telling him the truth. "I was with Rolf Tyson." Shit, she really didn't mean to tell him. She saw the tips of his ears redden considerably. Oh that can't be good. She quickly reflected. "So? Do you love him?" He asked calmly. "Yy..yes. Morething" She stammered looking away from her father, knowing that, that was a big mistake.

"Your lying through that filthy mouth of yours." He said harshly. She still didn't look at him. "It's the truth." She said quietly. "Then look me in the eye and tell me." He requested, yet it still came out like an order. She forced herself to meet his burning eyes, that were now glazed over with rage. "I love Rolf Tyson." She said, dead serious. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you'll begin to believe it. She snorted to herself. 

"You betray your family, risk your life, just to be with that bastard! You have no right to be my daughter. You are a disgrace to this family! You are no longer the Heir to my estate!" He screamed. 

Suddenly China was furious with rage. She rose sharply, sending the chair crashing to the floor. Apart of her couldn't believe she was not the Heir anymore. She should have seen this one coming. 

"Who's the bastard, you HYPOCRITE?" She shouted, clenching her hands into tight fists. 

"Where did Desiree come from? HUH?" China screeched. "Who's the real Betrayer?"

"That was different and none of you concern!" He said fiercely loud. Unfortunately the walls were sound proof, and know one could hear them.

"HOW!" She asked.

"Look don't drag others into this China! You either drop Rolf, or I will disown you and SCRATCH YOU OUT as the sole heir!" He threatened.

She stiffened as a rush of adrenaline and rage ripped through her entire body. 

"How DARE you dictate to me about Rolf!" 

"I can do what ever I BLOODY well please!" 

"NO!"

" I am not having you humiliate and shame this family because you can't choose your men!"

"My mother Clare was not Desiree's mother!" She said pointing to the portrait of her late mother that was hanging on the wall.

She didn't know what to do, the money or the revenge. She knew she couldn't have both.

"Desiree came into the picture because you couldn't keep you DAMN pants on FATHER! Who did you fuck? MYA TYSON!" 

"MYA TYSON! Rolf's AUNT!!! His AUNT!" 

"That's it! China! You have gone TOO far!" He said walking towards her. 

"So have you Father. So have you." 

"YOU WILL NOT BE THE HEIR TO MY FORTUNE! Desiree IS." 

"OH YES I WILL BE!!!!! I WILL HAVE THE ESTATE FATHER. IT WILL BE MINE!!!!" 

"Over my dead body!" He said quietly.

"When I am finally HEIR you will be nothing but COLD FILTHY earth!"

With that she stormed out of the office and headed out the front door of the mansion. Getting into her Corvette she sped off into the California sun light. Her destination the Tyson Manor.


	7. The Family Opperation

Desiree peered out her window, only to see her sister drive away in a furry. Screeching tires, clouds of smoke, and a roaring engine. Something had happened, Desiree had no idea what though. 

She slipped on a pair of black jeans and a tight fitting slightly see through red shirt, some sneakers and headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, and began to look for the breakfast that she asked Gwen to pick up for her. She probably hid it in the very back of the fridge.

~~~~~~~~~

Xander strolled into the kitchen, to see Desiree raiding the fridge, he smiled slightly. He couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. She had on these tight black jeans. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her longer. Her shirt rose up to reveal a very small red black tattoo of a rose bud on her lower back. She found what she was looking for and came out with two bare claws and a peach Sobe. She jumped slightly when she spun around and almost bumped right into him. He raided that same refrigerator yesterday and he didn't find anything like that.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked looking up at him, with her emerald green eyes. They were stunning, she had her sunglasses on all of yesterday, and he hadn't seen then until just now. He smirked, as she moved around him, her chest brushing over his bare arm. "Long enough to be hungry." He growled quietly into her ear. Ruffling her hair. She looked up at him, and smiled. 

"Well if I would have known that I would have stood there longer. Then you would be starving." She said softly, stepping away from him, and walking around to the other side of the marble island. She walked to the glass doors. He didn't follow her. "Oh Xander?" She teased breathless voice. Sending a small chill down his spine, and going to the nether parts of his body. 

He slowly turned around on his heel. And raised his eyes to her. "Think fast." She said. Suddenly throwing another Sobe at him. He caught it, the condensation making it slip in his hands, he almost dropped it, but didn't. "Good one. Try this." She threw her second bare claw at him. Which this time he caught with ease. "Something sweet to ease your appetite." She said winking, and closing the door behind her, her hips swaying nicely. 

Xander shook his head, she was that something. He could tell that China hated her, but that didn't mean that he had to. He opened the Sobe, and peeled away the saran wrap from the bare claw and dug in. A moment later Donavan came in, and looked at him. "Where did you get that?" He asked, eyeing the pastry. "I got connections." Xander said with a smirk. "Yeah I'll bet." Donavan said with a snort. "Why don't you get that little French maid of yours to cook something for you?" He asked Donavan. Who was looking through the refrigerator. "She don't cook. I came in here to tell you that the Boss wants you to meet him out front, your going to the lab today." He said distractedly. Xander didn't exactly know what the Lab was but, he guessed that it was as good a time as any. 

He threw his breakfast away, and walked outside where he found a waiting black Navigator. Porously dropping his sunglasses near the right rear tire he slipped a thumb tack looking tracer in the tire. He climbed in and noticed that Desiree was also coming along. He sat next to her on the opposite side of the bench seat. She looked at him "Still hungry?" She teased, "Always." He answered with a small smirk. She shook her head, then turned and gazed back out of the window. She knew something he didn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desiree knew about the Lab. Her father had spoken to her about it yesterday. It was a rolling illegal organization, that was housed in four semis. Each produced very high quality counterfeit money. Mostly hundreds, some fifties, and on occasion twenties. But she knew her father, and she knew that he was producing the money to acquire something greater. 

It wasn't wealth, he practically owned that. It wasn't respect, he had that. And it wasn't fear or power, he was born with that. No it was something bigger, something more deadly. She could feel it. And she didn't know what to do. If this thing back fired she would go to prison. 

Then her life would really be shitty. And that was the last thing that could happen right now. She had finally gotten her life straight and rid of them and look what happens. The worst part was that she knew she had walked right into it. Just because of her damn curiosity. 

Her father told her he was bored with this non-productive life of his. He said he found someone to help him make his life more worth while, but wouldn't tell her who, or what or how. All he said was it had to with an attempt that failed last year and they were resurrecting it. Resurrecting what? She wondered. All the while she was riding out into an old industrial district on an deserted highway.

The road narrowed to a two lane road. Mostly country side, wild windmills, and golden dead grass. The road was like Swiss chess, except the holes were the craters in the road, where patches of concrete had been. 

She felt her stomach flip as the tire she was sitting above hit a particularly big hole. If it wasn't for her seat belt she probably would have hit her head on the roof a couple of times by now. Cursing lightly under her breath she sank back into her chair as the road seemed to smoothen out enough that she stopped hopping up and down. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she saw Xander smirking out of the side of her eye. If she would have known it was going to be this bad she would have worn her sports bra.

They came up on a interchange for another old high way. They turned onto it, she was relieved to find that this road was newer. The road wove and twisted. About a half an hour later the scenery changed into a forestry surrounding. With lots of trees and other greenery. They drove a while longer and came up on a road that had a sign put up to the left of it that read, _service trucks only, lot # 461,_ written in electric orange spray paint. When he turned onto it, Desiree started to wonder where he was actually taking them. 

A few minutes later they came up upon an under-construction rest stop, called a Vista Point, that had a five foot long 'no public entry' sign drilled across it's gate. The driver picked up the car cell phone and pushed 1. After a few seconds who ever it was picked up and the driver spoke. "1999. Were here out side the gate." He hung up the phone. She noticed he said 1999, must have been some type of password. She noted that, as a man from her father's estate came up to the gate and unlocked it. They sped forwards, into the road. Then abruptly stopped, as the gate closed behind them, and was relocked by another man that had suddenly appeared.

The driver rolled the windows down, and the two men looked at her and Xander in detail. "Window shopping?" Xander asked. The two guys paid no attention to him. And nodded to a third man that appeared at the driver's side of the SUV. The third man, who was obviously the leader looked at the driver, "Pass." He said flatly. Immediately he rolled up all the windows, and kept driving. They came up upon two semi trucks with their trailers parked end to end. 

The SUV stopped and parked in front of the spot where the two trailers joined. He killed the engine. The two men from the gate showed up on either side of the vehicle and opened up their doors. Desiree got out, "Follow me." He said, motioning for her to walk in front him. She did as she was told and walked towards the semi's. A creeping feeling spreading across her skin.

They walked up to the trucks, a light was leaking out from the inside of both trailers. It was the type of light that was so white it was uncomfortable. She stopped in front of the them and waited. What next?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander took a long look at the trailers before them. They were both semi's and both had a light coming out of them. He saw Desiree biting her lip. The taller of the three men motioned for them to walk forwards. Xander met Desiree's eyes and held them for a moment, she tore them away. 

They were lead up the ramp that belonged to the semi on their left. "Ladies first." The second tallest guard said, stiffly she walked up the ramp with the rest of the men behind her. Xander looked around and took in what was cramped into this space.

The whole left wall was lined with flat screen computer monitors. Their screens black except for one at the very end of the line. At the head of the trailer was a very expensive looking printer. Beside it was a plastic container that held some sort of cartridges. 

"I see you are showing them around my lab." A mans voice said behind them. Xander turned around and saw a man in a white lab coat, slacks, thick black glasses, and pantent leather shoes. "Thanks John, but let me show them around." He said snootily. The guy was a geek. He reminded Xander of the type of kid that used to get stuffed into lockers when he was in high school. Or have his gym shorts ran up the flag pole. Xander smirked to himself at the thought. 

"First, these little computers is where everything gets created. Using high tech drawing programs and precise imagery we can create every detail identically down to the last fiber in the bill."

"Why do we need to know this?" Desiree asked casually. Looking him straight in the eyes. "Well, we need your help there are some serial codes that need to be gotten from the government databases. Mr. Thorn seems to think you are capable of, getting them for us." The lab rat said slowly. Desiree looked at him, unmoving, an expression of sheer stubbornness on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desiree just nodded. And looked at the computer next to her. The only one that was on, and running. The screen had flickered to life to reveal a blue printed version and layout of a one hundred dollar bill. 

It had gridlines dividing the bill into sections showing the certain things that were crucial to a authentic bill. The portrait, the seals: Federal Reserve, and Treasury, the borders, serial numbers, and finally the paper. 

Each had their own caption under the outlined features. For the portrait it said it should stand out from the back ground and not have unnecessary shading. It went on to say the same about the seals, and the borders. The serial numbers should be evenly spaced, and the same color of solid green as the Treasury Seal. Then the paper, had to have randomly placed red and blue fibers throughout out, no dots or obscure marks. 

She turned her attention back on the white coated man, who had silently moved into the center of the group. And stood next to the printer and the case of ink. "Here we have the monochromatic toner. Which to put in normal terms, is known as single color ink. Treasury seals and serial numbers are printed in solid green, the borders, portrait are printed in a mixture of green and black ink. So ask you can see everything is very planned out." He said dryly. 

She was uneasy about this. Why would her father show all this to her. It wasn't like she was the heir to his estate. He wouldn't trust her like this, unless there was a reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Xander made his way down to the headquarters in San Jose. He usually had the after nightfall shift, but today was Friday and it was his time off. On these nights he would usually go to a club and pick up a woman to take back to his apartment or work out. But tonight he had some business to take care of. 

He rounded the corner of the government building. His red motorcycle growling from his low speed. It was a racing bike that was on loan. He didn't want to drive his GTO because it almost got stolen last time he was in this area. Parking the motorcycle under the trees and covering it with a black cover, he sat on the curb next to it and waited. A black old clapped out 70's Cadillac sat parked at the edge of the parking lot. 

A moment later the janitor came out through a backdoor labeled Maintenance, and trudged over to the rust bucket. He was maybe a good ten years younger then Xander, firing it up the car stereo blasted a familiar haunting tune. He never learned the artist or the name of the song. But it was playing on the radio in the GTO the night he and Yelena first arrived in Bora Bora. Everything was perfect, and he was free again, they spent a coupe of weeks there together, he ended up falling for her. But once they returned to the states she broke it off with him. Told him that she was going to live in Florida, and stay with her sister. Try for a better life. He belonged in California, all his friends and family were there. His life was here, and he wanted her to be apart of it. He asked her to come stay with him, but she refused. It ended, and he was once again, left alone. 

He had to admit most of the time he couldn't stand the stillness. It gave him time to think about things. He didn't like to think. That's why he liked pulling those stunts. The rush, the thrill of knowing you can and you did. It felt like really living, but when he stopped and things were still, and he was alone. He felt empty. Like he was just floating. Everything was pointless. 

He stopped and looked around him. There was a gentle hot breeze blowing, the sun was gone, and so were the clouds, making the stars come out. There was very little traffic, and no other people walking on this street.

A moment later the unmoving scene was disturbed by a rumbling of a engine. To his left a black Escalade pulled up. The window rolled down, and Harlem's smiling face showed in the window.

Harlem was an older black man, maybe in his late forties. Xander and Harlem came to a strange friendship a couple of months ago when Harlem drove Xander back from the air port to headquarters. Harlem told Gibbons to shut up over the car phone, from then on they kind of had an understanding. Both of them were rebels in the system, so they would both rebel against the system (or just Gibbons) together. 

"Well are you gonna get in, I'm not gonna get out." He said. Xander got into the back of the SUV. They sped off onto the freeway. A half an hour later they pulled up to a warehouse just outside of town. It was new and looked normal from the outside. 

He entered the building and walked over to Gibbons. "So, what've you got for me X?" Gibbons asked casually, looking at the screen in front of him. "Today I was taken to one of Thorn's labs. Counterfeit labs. It wasn't really a lab either it was two semi's parked end to end. It looked mobile." At this last sentence Gibbons looked up, "Follow me." He wove in and out of people and machinery to the other end of the warehouse, and up the stairs to the main office. 

Once they were inside he hit a key on his computer and a map appeared on the wall. It was a road map of the state of California. The red line was their route that they had taken this morning. Sent by the tracer. Gibbons studied it for a moment. "So this is were they had their semi rigs, these rigs housed the lab." He repeated. 

Xander nodded. "Yeah. They had flat screen monitors, blue prints, paper weight and density equations," Xander paused as the words tripped on his tong, "A really high tech printer, with this special ink. Monchromatotoe, something like that. Counterfeit production alright." Gibbons sat down in his chair. "Monochromatic ink, blue printing. Very high tech stuff, black market probably. Was there anyone else with you?"

Xander sank into the leather chair in front of Gibbons desk, and put his right ankle on his left knee, and pressed his back into the chair, making himself comfortable. "Yeah. Thorn's having me keep an eye on his youngest daughter Desiree. Last night Thorn talked to her in his office. Then she went along with me today and they told her everything about the operation. Even let her look at their monitors." Xander said. Gibbons nodded. 

"Anything else?" Gibbons asked. "The picture you gave me of Desiree was out of date. She looks different and dropped about seventy five pounds." Xander said, letting the image of her in the kitchen this morning come back to him. "What, this one?" Gibbons pulled up a current picture of her, it looked as recent as today almost. "No." Xander grunted. How long had he had this picture of her, and why did Gibbons give him the out of date one. "We'll, we just got this one in today. If that's all X, you can go." He said simply, motioning to the door. 

Xander nodded and left. He decided to hit the club, he needed to get his mind off things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Xander left Gibbons picked up the phone and called his friend Darnel Ross, who usually brought in the new recruits. "Ross, Gibbons I need a civilian who's a potential rookie brought to me sometime tomorrow mourning concerning the Thorn case." He said into the phone, while pulling up her profile. "Yeah, I can do that. What's the name?" Ross asked. 

"Desiree Antonia Thorn." Gibbons replied. 

"But Gibbons you know that we have a rule against bringing in family members into the picture." Ross protested. "Yeah, but she's not quite the usual family member. She's the black sheep. Bring her in, I think Xander could use a second pair of eyes." 


	8. Going for a Ride

Desiree awoke the next morning with a crick in her neck. She felt lethargic and decided to go for a run. The sun was already shinning and the cool breeze was blowing her glossy blue silken curtains, making them seem to dance. She sighed and felt momentarily happy, until the crick in her neck reminded her it was there. She sat up in bed, slowly rolling her neck. Feeling the muscles pull and stretch. She groaned, then her neck gave a loud cracking noise and the pain was gone.

She got out of bed fifteen minutes later, and pulled on her running attire. Once outside she breathed in the crisp air. Taking a moment to stretch she looked at the mansion that loomed in front of her. It was a clean white, it had only two floors but they seemed to stretch out for miles. 

Each window was covered. On the bottom floor every window had a pair of yellow shutters and wooden cherry blinds. On the top floor every window had long silk curtains, each were different colors. The thing that always made her stop was the alien like green vines that scaled the house's outside walls. It was a type of climbing ivy, she suspected. It grasped the stucco walls from the ground, and stopped at the eaves. From a distance making the house look like it had white and green stripes.

Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she started her jog, with every stride getting farther and farther a way from the suffocating estate. As she jogged she thought absently about her childhood. Whenever she thought back on it she always remembered the same things.

Most importantly the fact that she never was treated the same. Whenever she entered a room people would always watch her so carefully, like she was a ticking time bomb. All of her father's and mother's friends treated her like a delicate flower. They seemed to pity her, and look at eachother whenever she said anything. Like they knew something she didn't.

Desiree looked nothing like her mother or sister, she even bared little resemblance to her father. Her parents were pale and blonde people with brown eyes. She had olive skin with red hair and green eyes. She never felt apart of that family, she felt like she was different from the rest of them. 

Desiree was what the adults always referred to as a 'difficult child'. She didn't always obey her elders, she spoke her mind, read adult books, and climb trees with the boys from the other side of the tracks. Those boys were like her family, they accepted her, respected her , and most importantly protected her. But that all changed when she entered the fourth grade. Desiree matured early, and they started acting funny around her, treating her like a kid sister, and a sissy. So she ended up alone, fending for herself. Until she reached high school, when she found real friends. 

Everyone fawned over China, she was always the star of the family. She was the cute little Shirley Temple that they adored, the young proper girl everyone complimented, and finally the radiant beauty everyone was stunned by. In their eyes she could do no wrong. She was tall and slender, a model, and a C+ student. Everything a upper-class family wanted in a daughter, wife, and all around woman. 

Desiree on the other hand, was the opposite. She was not tall and slender and definitely not a model. Desiree was not a proper young lady, nor was she considered a radiant beauty. But she found herself one summer when she visited Vick, an old high school friend that had gone off to college.

She was from the hollow of New York City. She was a construction worker's daughter, who grew up on the streets. She was also one mean Hip hop and Jazz dancer. Vick taught her a few dance steps, and finally Desiree took up street dancing her self. That summer it kind of happened for her like it did for Baby in Dirty Dancing. Vick taught her day after day, week after week and before she knew it she was performing among college women and even professionals. Hanging out with the coolest of the dance crowd. 

When she came back that fall for her junior year in High school she was a new girl, she lost all of her baby fat, and gained more muscle tone and more confidence. Naturally her father and China wondered what changed. 

But that wasn't all that was different from China. Desiree had her honor role status, and finally acquired scholarship from MIT. Which she accepted gladly. That was her ticket out of that wreck she called a family.

She snapped back to present day when she realized she was no longer running but being pinned to the side of an unmarked blue van by two large men. Her head went light as she tried to breathe, but found it extremely hard to do so. Hearing a clicking noise she realized they were handcuffing her hands behind her back. She was relieved but soon tensed up when she saw a black handkerchief being brought in front of her eyes to act as a blind fold. _Oh, this can't be good._ She thought suddenly panicking.

Her stomach flipped as she was roughly spun around and made to walk possibly to the back of the van. Sure enough she heard the sounds of a latch being pulled and a creaking of metal hinges as someone opened a door. She was suddenly lifted up in the air and roughly pushed onto a hard metal chair that she was quickly and tightly strapped down to. She felt someone get in and sit in front of her. 

This was a very uncomfortable position, she was firmly strapped down and her body's weight combined with the dense metal of the chair were gripping her cuffed writs and hands like a vice. The van sped away, turning a sharp corner, then another and another. The blindfold made everything black (obviously), but it also made her feel like she was riding in a car with her eyes closed, so she began to feel nauseous.

The ride smoothed out and she could tell that they were now on the freeway, although she couldn't tell what direction they were going. She didn't know who these people were. She had a pretty good guess that the reason that she was being kidnapped was because of her father. Sighing heavily she leaned her head back against the side wall of the van, taking deep breaths to try and calm her still suffering stomach. The van sped up and violently cut across to the next lane. A car horn blaring behind them. 

Her head bounced on the wall of the van as they hit a huge bump. Smartly she lifted her head off the wall, and held it up right. She braced herself as the van rattled and shook, emitting loud scraping and creaking noises as it randomly changed lanes at very high speeds.

But the constant creaking of the van was soon drowned out by sirens. _Holly shit!_ She was in a run away van that was being chased by a mob of police, _Oh daddies gonna love this!_ She thought cynically. Her heart raced as the van plowed on and the sirens grew louder. Suddenly she heard male voices. "Shit!!! Five more bastards just joined us!" The man yelled that was in front of her, there was probably a window in the back of the doors or something. Her chair gave a sickening crunch as they plowed over something in the road. She heard thing crashing and falling on top of the roof.

She felt her chair tilt and loose a bolt, as they careened into some other road debris. She was praying that this chair held out, it was already wobbling and tilting like it was drunk. She heard the sirens grow farther away, and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Damn it, why can those cops keep up with this van. It's only a van, not a Porsche for crying out loud. Then her hysterics were temporarily alleviated when she heard the sound of a helicopter's choppers up ahead. 

"SHIT!!!" The guy in front of her swore, "Those pricks just won't leave us alone!" He said angrily. "Shut it back there! I'm trying to concentrate!" A familiar male voice ordered. It sounded like Donavan. _Traitor._ Not like she caredbut the fact that her Father's right hand man was kidnapping her, just did not add up. Suddenly the unexpected happened and they ran over something sending her chair off it's last couple of bolts. She crashed to the floor landing on her side, then the van turned and sent her shooting towards the opposite wall. _This just keeps getting better and better! _She thought. 

The van's back tire blew and sent the vehicle swerving out of control. The driver floored it and sent them spinning. It then hit something solid and flipped over, and for a moment she swore she was weightless. The van ended up back on it's tires. It seemed like centuries before they stopped, but by the Desiree didn't notice, she felt too sick. Pain radiated up her right arm. She let out a slight moan, her eyes screwed shut behind the blindfold. There was a momentary silence, then sirens and helicopter propellers filled her ears. There was a commotion forming outside. She didn't know whether to be happy or wary, because she was still inside the van.

"You are surrounded, come out with the girl and your hands up. Then no one will get hurt!" An almost robotic voice commanded from the outside. Yeah great idea Einstein I'm already hurt! She fumed pissed over the whole situation. A moment later she gasped as the van began to move again, only this time it didn't get too far. Shots rang out and punctured the remaining three tires, and the van once again became immobile.

She let out a sigh, that should stop them. But it didn't and they kept on trying to move. "Stay where you are! If you don't come out, let the girl out." The same voice said. Please just let me out. She thought, getting tired of all her weight pushing down on her now throbbing arm.

A moment later she heard the door of the driver's side opening. The guy got out. "We know your in there come out now!" He ordered, to the man in front of her. But there was no movement. She had an eerie feeling that the man in the back of the van with her was more then just knocked out. She mustered all her strength and pulled herself up to a sitting position. The doors of the van opened and to sets of hands pulled her out, she felt sunlight hit her skin, as the cuffs came off, her arm started to burn. "Ouch!" She hissed. But the blind fold stayed on. 

She was slowly walked over to what she guessed was a waiting ambulance. While she heard a buzz of cameras, and reporter like voices. "It's it true you are the daughter of Demeterious Thorn?" "Any ideas who kidnapped you and why?" "Miss Thorn?" "Miss Thorn?" Snap, flash, flash, snap. "Back up! Back up! Go on get out of here! Harvey, Thompson, Jacobs, Smith, take care of the press will ya!" A manly voice ordered. 

It took a moment to get through all the press, once inside the ambulance she sat on what felt like a thin mattress. "What's your name miss?" A patient male voice asked her. "Desiree Th-orn" Her voice cracked, as she realized her throat was dry, and so was her mouth. "Alright Miss Thorn, stay still, I need to take a look at your arm." She had no problem with that, and she probably couldn't do anything else.

She gritted her teeth and hissed with pain, as he moved it gently. "Well?" She asked softly. Her upper body resting against the wall of the ambulance. "You're lucky it's only sprained, not broken. It'll take about a month and a half to fully heal, but in three weeks you can start to use it again." He said, standing up. "You'll need a sling, I can put that on for you." She nodded, "Can't I get some aspirin?" She asked her voice still cracking. "Yeah. One moment." She felt her arm slowly lifted and being put through something cloth.

She felt her good hand being taken and two aspirin put in it. She popped the pills into her mouth, and then was handed some water, that she was thankful for. After that was done she let out a tired sigh. Then she heard a commotion nearing her. _Oh, what the hell now?_ She thought, _can't they just leave me alone?_

"Gibbons, I don't think it's a good time to take her away. Look at hercan't this wait?" Another man's voice said, this time it was lower. "The hell it can't, this case is unraveling fast and were falling behind as it is. X is doing a good job, but we need her help." She supposed it was the man, Gibbons. "You think she can answer questions in her medical state?" The other man asked. "What, you heard the doctor, it was only a sprain. Now get off my backI have work to do." Gibbons ordered. "Suit yourself." The other man said, giving up the loosing battle.

"Come with me Miss Thorn." _Yeah, like I have a choice._ She thought as she was being helped out of the ambulance by another set of hands, then lowered onto the ground, she wobbled slightly, her legs not quite supporting her yet. She stopped walking when she felt like she was going to collapse. She could tell that Gibbons was waiting patiently beside her. "Alright." She said quietly and they began walking once again, her legs now stronger. She felt someone else come up beside her. She guessed it was another man. She felt his rough hand grab her good arm and steer her in the right direction. They got into what felt like a nice luxury car, and judging by the size of it, it might have even been a limo. 

The car started up, and they drove away. "We got a long drive Miss Thorn, you can relax." Gibbons said. _Great another ride._ Uneasily she closed her eyes. Soon everything went black, and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life times later she woke up. Not recognizing her surroundings. For a split second she thought the day before was all a dream, but then she looked down at her arm and noticed the sling, then realized it was all real.

Sitting up she looked around the room. It was a nice hotel suite. Walking over to the window she opened up the curtain, and looked out to the city sky line. She was in what looked like down town San Jose. 

She gazed out across the vast city that buzzed and clamored around her, like a well oiled machine. So alive and so busy. Suddenly the phone by her bed rang. Slowly she turned and looked at it, as it continued to ring. Her arm was still aching. She walked back towards the bed and sat on it, delicately picking up the phone. "Hello?" She said softly.

"Miss Thorn your uncle Mr. Harlem is here to pick you up. He said he was sent by Mr. Gibbons your boss." The desk man said. My boss? Gibbons? Who the hell was Gibbons. She tried hard to recall the events of the night before. "Yes, uh hold on a minute." She said vacantly, stalling for more time to think. It slowly came back to her. She was sitting in.the ambulancewhen a guy namedGibbons came and took her away in a car. She nodded. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes." She said, not knowing why she was so casual about this. 

Glancing in the mirror she perceived that her clothes were in a mess. She noticed a pale blue US Army jump suit folded and laid out on her bathroom counter. Looking at her slinged arm she walked back over to the phone and called back the desk. "Desk, this is Ernie?" The same man inquired. "Hi, this is Desiree Thorn again, tell the gentleman waiting for me that I'll be down in forty five minutes, something came up." She said casually. "Will do. Anything else I can do for you?" He asked. "No. That's all." She said. "Alright, have a good day Miss Thorn." With that she hung up. 

After a few trial and errors she finally slipped on the jumpsuit. Fifteen minutes later she headed down to the lobby, her tattered running clothes tucked under her good arm. Once in the lobby she walked to the front desk, noticing how fancy this place was. Ernie looked up at her with some interest. "How may I help you miss?" His voice in a more flirtatious tone. "My name is Desiree Thorn, I was told I have a MrHarlem waiting for me." She said casually. "Yes, he is waiting in the bar, down the hall, second door on your left." Ernie said slowly, in a more respectable tone. "Uh..thanks." She said peering over her shoulder, then turning on her heel and heading down the hall, wondering what that was all about. 

She found her self in the bar, but not sure who to look for. The problem was solved when a small older black man, with short white curly hair walked up to her. "Miss Thorn?" He said casually, holding out his hand with a smile. "Chester Harlem at your service." She took his hand with a smile of her own, liking him already. "Nice to meet you." She said politely, "Call me Des." She said, not knowing exactly why she said it. "Alright Des, if you don't mind I've got orders, so lets just get going, or Gibbons is going to have a temper tantrum." He said jokingly, acting as if it was of little or no importance. Des nodded, "Sure, lead the way." 

He led her to a lowered burgundy Escalade with heavily tinted windows. She got into the back, and strapped herself in, avoiding her arm. They drove in silence, until her curiosity got the better of her. "So, who is Gibbons, and where are you taking me?" She asked conversationally. "Ah, sorry Des can't tell you that, my job description is only to drive, not to tell. You'll find out soon enough. Just relax." He said lightly. She took his advise and settled into the leather, stretching out her legs on the seat next to her.

An hour later they pulled up to what looked like a new warehouse. With the help of Harlem, she got out. He walked her to the door, and gave it a rhythmic tap, it was opened instantly by a security guard. She gave Harlem a questioning look. "Don't worry, they usually don't bite." He said, turning and going back to his SUV. She stepped inside and was stopped by two heavily armed guards. "Wait here." One of them informed her. She did as she was told, judging by the size of the arsenal, she decided this was no the time to be rebellious. Sighing she awaited who ever it was that was coming to collect her. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that she was getting herself into this time. 


	9. Renforcements?

In a basement in the new warehouse, three agents are tapping a Italian phone line and recording a conversation. This was a conversation that they had been waiting for. "The Anarchy 99 case was supposedly taken care of last year, but news has surfaced that Yorgi had an unknown cousin named Rhinald Velucci who is rumored to be resurrecting Anarchy 99, but with the help of our friend Demeterious Thorn." Explained field agent Denis Hall, to a bunch of officials supervising the case, including Gibbons.

A couple of moments of static, and scratching finally subside and they hear a conversation already in the process, except it's in Italian: 

"Prima che venga al operation. Desidero abbastanza soldi potere comprare le merci, ed assicuri i miei affari" Rhinald ordered

"Quanto?" Thorn asked.

" Amperora, circa venti quattro milioni nella mia valuta."

~ The men look at eachother not really knowing what they are saying, "Get a translation on this." Ordered Agent Hall.~

" È possibile"

"Quando potete ottenerli me?"

~ The translator finally kicked on and began printing out the English form. ~

"I can get it to you by the end of next month. A little a week would be wise." 

"Yes, your right. That should be enough to purchase the goods needed to complete the formula."

"I'll get on it." 

The machine stopped as both men hung up. Hall looked at the other half of the conversation they missed. 

"Rhinald is going to be coming to America, but wants all the money in full for the purchasing of some goods. Something in twenty four million in Euro, or possibly Lyre. But I'm guessing Euro." Hall said to the group, looking at Gibbons.

"We've got X on the case right now. But I've got a potential rookie here gentleman that I think could be our best eyes and ears." Gibbons said. The men nodded.

" I'm not sending another agent into this, there are two agents in there as it is. X and Drew. It's your call, but let it be on record that I don't want this resurrection of Anarchy 99 alive anytime soon." Abner said gruffly. Abner had been with the government for over thirty years and was a stiff for new ideas.

"I know." Gibbons said, leaving the clump of men behind as he walked to the double doors leading out. There on the other side, he found Desiree. "Desiree Thorn?" He asked. The woman looked up at him, giving him a once over then nodding. "Yes." She said warily. "Follow me." He said going back through the double doors. She hesitated a moment, then finally followed.

She was just what he expected. Sitting in his office she waited patiently for him to talk, she looked tired and slightly confused. After a moment she looked at Gibbons. "Why am I here?" She asked casually.

"Let me ask you a question Miss Thorn," He said pausing to lean back in his office chair and put his ankle on his knee. " Why did you leave home when you were 16?" He asked, looking at her from across his desk. She met his gaze and held it for a moment before looking down at her hands. "Is this question relevant to why it is I am here?" She asked suddenly in a more confident business type tone, taking him by surprise. Answering a question with a question. Very good. He thought. "I think so." Gibbons said indifferently. "Now, why did you leave home at 16?" He asked again.

However, she just shook her head. "First tell me why I was brought here. Then I'll answer your questions." She said, slumping back into her chair, crossing her legs. "Miss Thorn, if your half as smart as you come across to be, I think you know why you were brought here to my office." Gibbons said slowly. A brief expression of disappointment crossed her young features.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and closed it. "I know my father isn't a law abiding citizen, I know he had a reputation for dealings in the black market. He is not satisfied with that. He told me he wants to do something more, what he didn't say." She said bluntly. Gibbons was wondering if she knew more then she was letting on.

"Two days ago you were taken to a rest area that housed two semi trucks. Those trucks contained counterfeit operations. What I want to know, is why your father told you about this when you are referred to as the black sheep of the family." Gibbons paused to let that sink in.

After a moment she looked up. "He told me he needed some serial numbers from the government databases, in order to make the right counterfeit bills. Since I'm a database analyst and engineer he supposes I can help him." She said innocently. Some how he felt she was telling the truth, but he still had his doubts.

  
"Can you help him?" This time she didn't answer. After a moment, Gibbons asked her again. "Can you help him break into our computers?" He put his elbows on the desk, his feet on the floor. "Theoretically, yes. I did help set up the basic frame of the database the government currently uses." Gibbons nodded.

"Fine. Tell me this, have you done any hacking as of yet?" She shook her head, no. "I have not helped him at all. The problem is, I don't want to help him. Whatever it is he's planning is going to be extravagant and dangerous. If I try and back out I can't, I know too much. But I know if he gets caught, I'll go to jail. " She said in a cryptic tone.

Gibbons shrugged, "Not necessarily." He said flatly. She snapped out of her trance, and gave him a questioning look. "You were brought here because we've learned about your little visit to the semi's the other day and the meetings with your father. You probably know the inside workings better then our agents do at this point." 

"Bottom lineI'm offering you a get out of jail free card. You work for me, you periodically fill me in on what's going on down there, help me bring him in and shut him down, and when he gets caught you go free." He said simply, standing up.

"No strings attached?" She asked suspiciously. He shook his head, "No." 

She followed his movements to the phone on his desk. He dialed Harlem.

Harlem picked up immediately. "Yes Sir?" He said. "Harlem text message X, tell him to get his ass down here, use the granny excuse." With that he hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desiree wondered who X was. But then that was pushed out of her mind when she realized the proposition that Gibbons was offering. She helped the government bring in her father and she didn't go to jail. This was tricky, what if she got caught? Then what would she do? How would she get the information back to Gibbons when all the computers in the house were monitored twenty-four hours a day seven days a week? What about becoming an agent? 

"Now. There is more information I have to tell you, but before we go any farther, I need an answer.are you joining our team?" 


	10. Separate but Linked Lives

Dim morning light entered the guest bedroom as China awoke. She didn't sleep well that night. She had stayed up trying to think of the perfect plan to murder her father, regain status as the Heir to his fortune, control his empire, and blame it all on Desiree. Some how it had to be done.

__

Meanwhile

Yellena wove in and out of the throng of people in the jam packed streets of New York. She was wrong about going to live with her sister in Florida. Her sister was an immature spoiled little girl, who's boyfriend hit on Yellena constantly. 

She had to quit her job as a phone rep, because she couldn't stand it. Now she was out of work and didn't have a place to live of her own, she was living with her best friend from high school, Maine. Yellena was so confused she didn't know what the hell to do about her life. She just felt so screwed up. Ever since she walked away from Xander at the air port nothing went right. But she knew one thing, she loved him, and when she had the nerve she would look him up and call.

__

Meanwhile

Xander was eating lunch in the kitchen. His cell phone rang, he flipped it open to reveal a text message: 

__

Xander, Grandma Gusty has just died, we need your help down here. She left everything to you. Get away ASAP.

~ Harlem.

Xander shut his phone and went over to Thorn who was in the livingroom. "Sir?" He said. Thorn looked up expectantly. "I just got an urgent call. My grandmother just died, I have to go across town right away." He said confidently. But Thorn protested. "Sorry, I have to supervise a transaction, I need you here. You can go over this Saturday, and not a day sooner." Thorn stated firmly. "Alright." He said walking out. He text messaged Harlem back saying he couldn't make it. 

__

Meanwhile

Gibbons got word that X was unavailable. He looked to the young woman in front of him, Desiree. She looked torn for a moment but then let out a sigh. "I'm in." She said quietly. Gibbons nodded, "Good. Here's what I have for you a history lesson if you willAnarchy 99, subject A." Gibbons said switching off the lights for a slide show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little did Xander, Yellena, China, Thorn, and Desiree know the world is a very small place.

To be continued


	11. His reasons

A heavy scraping sound rifted through the air as his wide banned silver rig drug across the cool and solid metal of the brief case that held his quarter of a million dollars in counterfeit money. It was his key to revenge.

His cousin Yorgi was dead because of a failed attempt and some United States government agent. Yorgi was like a brother to him and he hated the fact that he was dead, but that was only the half of it. Most of his life savings went into creating what was Anarchy 99, he lost all of it, but managed to squeak by the law while going unnoticed, he had felt like a kid stealing money from his own parents. In a way his past was sort of like that. At one time he had been a U.S. government agent, but then things went wrong in his life and he ended up having to go AWOL (absent without leave) before they began questioning him.

When he left the government it seemed like he lost his life. Hell, that stupid rat race was his life. He was nearly broke, and homeless. So, his cousin Yorgi took him in, and they grew to an understanding. He respected Yorgi, so he agreed to help him with his plan. But as usual things went wrong and Rhinald went became a silent partner in Anarchy 99. It wasn't until a month ago that he learned of Yorgi's death. He had been in hiding for the longest time because his past came back to haunt him, everything the government and his dealings with his cousin.

This time he would not be likely to fail. He had the help of one very powerful and invincible man who had the money and the resources to make it happen. But this time Rhinald would do it his way. A slow burn, not a blockbuster like Yorgi had planned. But one that could strike key places, eliminating his obstacles one by one until he finally reached the level his cousin had tried to achieve.

He needed the money to buy his supplies, put together a team, and acquire a perfect place to hatch his baby hell raiser. It needed careful planning. What type of gas to use, how much, how to carry it, who carries it. The possibilities were endless. But the power he would have blinded him. Yes, you could call him an evil man, a villain perhaps, but what would the world be like with out him. He couldn't let it be perfect.

Picking up his brief case he headed out of his office and jumped into his car. Today he was going to the air port, to fly to America. 


	12. Learning the Complete 411 part l

She sat in that same leather chair, now feeling quite apart of it. It had been an hour since she last moved. Gibbons talked most of that hour and all she could do was sit and nod, wondering what the hell that she'd gotten herself into.

When the lights finally flickered on, her eyes seemed to burn and ache. Looking at a white screen among a room almost completely black, was not the best for her eyes. Siting up slightly, she let her eyes follow Gibbons back to his seat where he didn't sit, but pulled out a file folder that wasn't labeled. It looked half burnt. Opening it with ease he pulled out a paper and a photo, then slid it across the desk to her.

"Take a look at this." Was all he said. Her eyes drifted down to what lay before her. It was an insanely bright white piece of paper, that had too many lines, and enough information to put the Library of congress to shame. But the picture however is what caught her eyes, making them automatically widen in response to what they were beholding.

It was Xander Cage! _So, no wonder why he seemed so out of place_. She mused lazily. His tattoos were the thing that distinguished him from the rest of her father's gorillas. She then looked at the paper. The thick black lines blaring up at her.

It listed almost everything there was to know about this guy. Where he went to high school, his criminal record, his taxes, his jobs, even his personal life. Her eyes defied her, and lingered on the information. He had had too many relationships, mostly with women much like himself. Shaking her head, and telling herself to move on, she looked at his only other mission. _Anarchy 99._

Part two of the mission. She thought studying the summary. It also talked about another person helping him with the case, a woman, Yelena. She was directly involved. It was now that Desiree chose to look up, and finally meet Gibbons's eyes. "So what about," She paused to look down at the name again. "Yelena. She should know something right?" She asked casually, sitting back, while with a smooth movement of her hand, sliding the file folder back towards him. Which he stopped just as smoothly with his finger tips, not looking at it.

"That's slightly off the subject at hand. But," He sighed, finally retiring to his chair. "I have yet to call her. I intend on flying out and meeting her for some light questioning." Des nodded, "Is this all I need to know?" She asked. Gibbons shook his head.

"Rookie, your night with us in this humble warehouse is just beginning. We've got a lot to do, and you've got a lot to learn." He stood and walked out the office forcing Desiree to follow him. 


	13. Meeting Xander

It was a gray day, and for some reason he felt like something was gonna happen, something major. It was one forty five. Xander sat at the island in the kitchen eating lunch. Thorn was a wreck. And he was also a little uneasy. Desiree was reported missing, she hadn't come home from her morning run yesterday. She was sort of his responsibility, but she was an adult, and Thorn didn't hold him completely at fault. 

He had almost all of his men looking for her since yesterday. But they had no luck. Suddenly his cell phone rang, "Hello?" He murmured taking a bite of his sandwich. "Call off the search. Tell Thorn Desiree's safe. She'll be home tomorrow." He didn't know who it was. He got up and went into Thorns office. He was on the phone with the police. 

"Look I don't care about your stupid policies, find her." He slammed down the phone. Then looked up and saw Xander. "Sir, I just got a phone call about Desiree." He said respectfully. Thorn's eyes widened. "From who?" He asked urgently. Xander shook his head. "I donno." He said blankly. Thorn looked at him, his face red, his patience running low. 

"Well, what did they say?" He asked brusquely. "The guy said to call off the search, that she was safe, and she'd be home tomorrow." He said. Thorn sat back. "How do I know your not pulling something Xander?" He asked. Suddenly Xander's phone rang. "Yeah?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Thorn.

"Give the phone to Thorn." The same male voice said. "Alright." Xander handed the phone to Thorn. "It's for you." He said. Thorn looked at it for a moment as if it might bite him. "Hello?" Thorn said firmly, even thought he looked anything but confident. The man on the other end of the line talked, and Thorn nodded silently. A couple of moments later, Thorn ended the call, then looked up at Xander.

"I'm calling the search off, the man said that if I didn't he'd kill her." He said quietly. As if he cared. Xander saw how he had treated her. Then Thorn turned to him. "I want you to watch out for her tonight. When she comes, I want you to make sure she stays in the house. I have a prior appointment tonight and I can't be here." Suddenly the phone rang again. Thorn opened it cautiously.

"Yes?" Thorn said, in that same tone of complete control. The man spoke on the other end, Thorns eyes locked on Xander as he nodded slowly. "Right ten thirty it is. I promise, he'll come alone." Once again he shut the phone. "They want you to pick her up at ten thirty tonight. At the condemned parking garage on forty fifth street." Xander nodded.

At nine fifty he fired up the SUV that Thorn himself used for his transportation. It was tricked out with smoked glass and built proof windows and siding. Including an extra punched up engine for quick getaways. The thing was loaded and it looked mean. He was exiting off the freeway when suddenly a cop car came out of nowhere and the red and blue strobes flashed in his rear view mirror. "What the hell?" He swore shaking his head. He didn't have time for this. Checking his watch it was already ten o'clock.

An action figure looking male cop stepped up to his window and tapped the glass with his nightstick. Rolling his eyes, he rolled it down. "There a problem officer?" He mocked slightly. "Just step out of the vehicle sir." He said bluntly. Xander cringed and did as he was told. "Turn around and put your hands on the side of the SUV. Spread em'" He looked at the cop for a moment, knowing if he wanted too he could've knocked him out and been on his way by know, but the second cop already had his hand on his gun, no use in that plan.

He felt his arms pulled behind his back and the click of the hand cuffs. This was the thing that he hated the most. The restraint, the limitation, and the feeling of the triumph of the system over him and his goals. Hanging his head, he heard the faint voice of the cop giving him his rights. _What the fuck was going on?_ He wondered, while being shoved into the back of the cramped cop car.

~~~~

The night was crisp and the air was thick as she stepped out of the warehouse. Her mind in a tail wind. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She was known as Agent Thorn. She crossed the dark parking lot wrapping her free arm around herself for warmth, forgetting her other arm was in the sling. Drawing a deep breath she got into the waiting SUV, and shut the door.

She was driven to a condemned parking garage. It stood a mass of shady gray and black shadows, coupled with the dusty machinery off to the side and in the back drop. The rubble of concrete and the machines were all corralled together like cattle by a length of official looking yellow tape, that read, "Danger Keep out." She read it out loud, thinking that should be her family's motto.

She turned sharply as the sound of the SUV pulling away. They were leaving her here? "Hey!" She yelled waving her arms. "Hey!" She tried but the driver seemed to ignore her and kept driving down the road. And to her disappointment he sped up then turned, leaving her in a dense cloud of grimy dust. She her throat locked up, she started to cough, and wheeze as she felt granules of the dust kick box her tonsils.

Swearing in between gasps, she looked around her, then down at her watch. "Ten o'clock." She felt a thread of dread go threw her body, then a bullet of fear pierce though her stomach and then her heart, making her head seem to wobble on her shoulders. This wasn't the safest part of town.

For the last four and a half hours she had been examined, observed, poked, prodded, recorded, documented, poked, prodded, and examined again. They took samples of everything. Many of them she never even wanted to think about.

This "routine examination" as Gibbons had put it, made her suspicious. She was confused, but not stupid. No examination took more then an hour, much less four and a half. She had three liquid bandages on her arms, her hip, and other places she didn't care to mention. All in all, she felt like shit.

What she learned afterwards was the information that took the cake. She was tested so thoroughly because the government supposed her father of messing with nuclear toxins, and other wonderfully toxic gases and acids. She knew he was up to something, and that something was beginning to fall into a nice puzzle for her to solve. He was making counterfeit money, to purchase the goods necessary to make a lethal weapon, with the help of an Italian closet-radical. Perfect, what was next?

She stood in the shadows of the dust and metal, as she replayed the events of the last forty-eight hours in her mind. It had started out so simplyshe just went out for a run, then someone kidnapped her, she was being chased by police and then_WAIT a minute_. Why was I being kidnapped in the first place? The thought had just occurred to her. Her mind started to rattle off ideas. Then, **thankfully**, logic kicked in.

Her father was a powerful man, with lots of enemies, and in the world of black markets and corruption among the powerful, the way to the big boss is always through their kids, their heirs. She quickly decided that was simply the case, but she couldn't help but feel like there was more to it then that. For one thing, why was Donavan there? Then there was the speculation of how he knew she would be going for a run. He was obviously working for someone else. But who, was the question in her mind.

The questions kept on coming, building until she thought her head was going to explode. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she absently pulled at a small patch that somehow become extremely tangled. She gave a slight tug, but it did not budge. Cursing she looked up at the night sky, trying her very best to rid her brain of all her mind numbing thoughts.

A moment later she was blinded by two huge beams of white headlights. Screwing her eyes shut she raised her hand in the general direction of the light, trying to block it. She felt her eyes tear up, and start to burn, turning her head away. Her scalp gave a disapproving throb, from the lights and the fatigue her body now felt. After for what seemed like lifetimes the blinding lights ceased along with the gurgling truck engine. In a few seconds all was quiet again, even the dust seemed to settle somewhere.

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, still suspicious of a second attack. For a moment all she saw was little flashes of light around her eyes, like so many fireflies against the black backdrop. Blinking furiously, she gingerly shook her head, bringing her finder-tips to her temple.

When she could see clearly again, she looked around her noticing that the vehicle had seemed to disappear. Great, now she was _really_ beginning to loose it. She gasped as she felt a rough tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw it was only Harlem. Her relief quickly turned to anger as she turned around to fully face him, placing her hand on her hips.

"Damn Harlem, what are you trying to do to me?" She said gruffly. He gave her a slight smirk, one that was unique to him. "Whatever do you mean ma'am?" He asked innocently. She gave a frustrated humph, "First you try to blind me, then come up behind me and give me a near heart attack," she let herself trail off, too exhausted to find any words to go on.

But Harlem just looked at her. "The harassment ain't over with yet Sugar." Des smirked slightly at him, no one had ever called her _Sugar_ before. Her smirk died when she saw Gibbons walking up to her. "Oh, I see." She said to Harlem over her shoulder. Once he was a foot away from them Gibbons spoke. "There's been a change in plans. You not going home yet." Desiree wanted to scream, she couldn't think of anything else that they could do to her.

Suddenly there was another beam of headlights. She got smart this time and looked away, smacking Harlem when she heard him chuckle. The lights lowered, but stayed close to blinding as the machine shut off. A coupling of car doors filled the still night air. Opening and closing, then more opening and closing. Soon it was followed by a coupling of footsteps shuffling through the gravel and minimal construction site sand/dust.

She opened her eyes slightly, only to see a younger looking cop, leading a very pist-off looking Xander. His eyes were shooting knives at Gibbons. The cop looked at Gibbons, "Sir?" He questioned. Des caught Xander's eyes for the first time. She couldn't tell, but she knew he wasn't surprised. "Yeah. Take em' off." Xander was freed with a couple of clicks. "Your loving this, aren't you?" He asked Gibbons, his voice matching the rough gravel beneath her feet.

"You don't know how much X." Gibbons paused to look at her. "Meet your new partner." Des saw a slight smirk spread across his features. "It'll be a pleasure, I'm sure." He said more to Des, then to him. She felt a small heat rise to her cheeks, thankful it was dark out. Harlem left her side to get the Escalade.

"We need to look over a couple of things before I can let you two go." He said with a slight tug on his trench coat lapels, the black Escalade pulled up behind him, clouds of dust trailing behind the thick tires. Wordlessly she made her way around to the back. She was about to grab the handle, when Xander's hand got there first, swiftly pulling open the heavy door.

"Beauty before beast." He purred into her ear, lightly running his knuckles up and down the small of her back. A singe of heat pulsed from her cheeks to the tips of her electric-red painted toes. She climbed in, ignoring a comically raised eyebrow from Harlem. Des threw him a look that said, "shut up and drive." She tried to strap herself in and found it hard to do so. She saw Xander give a slight chuckle as he leaned in close to her. His lips inches away from hers. She felt his breath float over her skin. "Allow me." He whispered. His hand reaching slowly across her and fastening her seat belt. It clicked and he leaned back with a smile. She muttered a tired thanks. Only to see his smile turn into a smirk. "Pleasures all mine. Believe me." 

This was a customized SUV. It was lowered, tinted, and had this glazed over partition separating the front from the back. The phone in the front rang and Harlem put it up without a thought. Des noticed quickly that Gibbons was no where to be found. Not in the front seat, or in the back. She gazed quickly through the rear window, to see a black Mercedes following leisurely behind them. Typical, bosses never ride with the common folk. She felt an arm come up around the back of the seat, turning her head she saw that same smirk on Xander's face.

"Welcome to the rat race." He said sarcastically. She shook her head, of all the guys to get paired up with, why it had to be the one she was attracted to, she had no idea. The partition glided down an inch or two, catching her attention. "You two, get comfortable. It's gonna be a long five hour ride. Behave." With that the glass sealed again. She stretched out, letting her legs cross. "Don't have to warn me twice." She mumbled under her breath, hoping that sounded convincing enough.

She heard Xander chuckle, feeling his eyes on her. "We'll see." She turned her gaze on him finally. Startled to find his eyes resting rather comfortably on her, his eye lids half closed. He had his legs crossed at his ankles, and his arms folded across his chest. The space was small so their bodies had to touch in certain places. Thighs, arms, feet. This was gonna be a long ride.


	14. Home Sweet Home

China awoke with a start, her body in a cold sweat, and her heart racing. She just woke from a horrible dream, one she couldn't quite explain, but was all too real for her liking. Gazing quickly around the room, she took in her present surroundings.

Rolling her eyes she got out of bed slowly. She couldn't believe she was in the guest bedroom of her father arch nemesis. Some how it just seemed so tragically ironic.

She'd been in this icy palace for a week now, and ever since then had been trying to find out any shred of information to help her develop the plan, so far she'd turned up nothing, and under the watchful eye of Rolf, that was a lot.

Over the past few days she worked hard to casually reject Rolf at every turn, minimal hugs, rare dinner dates, and absolutely no kissing that was just plain wrong in her eyes, her father slept with his aunt, cheating on her beloved mother, and to top it all off Desire is the product of the whole mess. Before she could get any more upset she reminded herself that she'd have her revenge on all of them, especially her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading down stairs she went into the kitchen and did her best to enjoy a stomach melting cup of overly strong coffee, her tong growing more numb with every swallow. By the last drop her temples and eyes were burning. Just then Rolf strolled casually into the kitchen, his wall street journal under his arm.

Her stomach turned and almost lost the coffee when he kissed her on the head, sweeping his hand down the length of her bare neck. In that moment she wanted to bolt up stairs and take a million showers.

As if it were a parade of annoyances, the head maid poked her liver spotted head through the door way, saying there was someone on the phone for her. She jolted up, almost knocking over Rolf in the process. She mumbled what she hoped sounded like a sincere apology and excused herself. Heading down the hallway she used the study. Gripping the phone as if it might slip away from her she slowly put it up to her ear.

"Yes." She said coolly. "China, it's Viper." At the sound of his voice her back stiffened, anger filled her, as her fingers snapped the pencil that rested by the stationary pad. "I thought I told you not to call me here, unless it was an emergency." She said through clenched teeth, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that she was really alone.

"Look girlie, it is an emergency. At least for you." He said sarcastically, with a slowness that made her blood boil. "Don't get smart with me. Just tell me what the hell is going on." She seethed, closing her hand around the receiver in a white knuckled grip. She heard Donavan (a.k.a. code name Viper) chuckle on the other end.

"Awe, your gonna love this. Thorn has two wills." China almost dropped the phone, her eyes growing wide. "What?" She said desperately, relieved yet skeptical as to why he laughed when he said it. "So what your saying is that the two wills both have my name on it." She said optimistically, automatically followed by another chuckle, then a short pause that turned longer and longer by the passing moment.

"Viper!" She whispered harshly into the phone, only to be met by another life time of thick silence. After five minutes passed, she finally heard a rustling sound on the other end. "I'm still here, Thorn almost caught me. Look I can't talk, come to Pier 39 at One o' clock today and I'll tell you there."

Before she could say another word the line went dead, the steady sound of the dial tone screaming into her ear. Slamming down the phone, she padded across the room. Closing the door quietly she jumped as she felt arms encircle her waist. Turning she saw Rolf's pale broad face smirking back at her like a pathetic school boy.

Forcing a playful smile to her lips, she clicked her tong quietly. "My, my, mywhat would daddy think of you now." She said teasingly, trying to pull away, only to feel him pull her tighter. "I'll risk it." He said softly into her ear, making her gag. Trusting her voice again she thought of ringing his neck with her bare hands, talking sweetly she removed his limbs from their place around her now wrinkled middle, "Oh, but I'm not that type of a girl." Making a clean escape she exited to the garage, unnoticed and undetectedalmost. 


	15. Authors Note 2

Hey!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I'm so glad people actually read this story. For a while I didn't think so. But now I'm back and today I'll write as much as I can.

For DIESELOVER, I will finish this fic I promise you. I have great ideas for the rest of the story, its just hard to always find time to write when you're a freshman in high school, and when you take honors classes.

Next week I'll be home for Thanksgiving Break, so I can write till my fingers are bare bone. So, I'll have some new stuff for you. Thanks for everyone's encouragement (even the flamer! You inspire me to write even more, and to kick ass in my stories. And for that I thank you.).

Love to all the extreme xXx lovers of the world,

__

Anne


End file.
